


Something Blue

by nutmegofsussex



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmegofsussex/pseuds/nutmegofsussex
Summary: Make it last foreverCome one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to meYou and I togetherCome one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me





	1. Something Blue - Meghan Version

_Make it last forever_  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me  
You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me 

Inhaling slowly, Meghan paced around the house quietly waiting for Harry to come home. She called him earlier informing him that she needed him here urgently. The news wasn’t anything that was bad. In fact it was wonderful news. She checked her pants pocket, the velvet box she picked out created a cube shaped crease. Opening the box, she had to see once again that the item inside was still there. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening.   
  
_Sometimes these walls seem to cave in on me_  
When I look in your eyes, I feel alive  
Some days we say words that don’t mean a thing  
But when you holding me tight, I feel alive 

From the moment she met him on that blind date, they discussed all of their goals and aspirations. One of those was to start a family. Over the course of getting to know one another, the qualities they liked within each other blossomed from courtship into a romance. They took a trip to Botswana, made their first public appearance at the Invictus Games, things moved quickly. Thus within a little over a year, the two wed. May 19th, 2018, what it a day it was. Two months have passed since then, and here she was sitting, anticipating the news she would tell him. Caressing her stomach, she hadn’t felt this excited or anxious about telling someone good news since she landed Suits in 2011.   
  
She continued to take deep breaths. She couldn’t stress herself out too much by waiting, she had a bundle of joy to also take care of now. A baby, a living breathing baby made together with her husband. Tears slowly formed in her eyes, slowly making their way down her face. Typically, she wasn’t one to usually cry tears of joy often  ~~(sex aside)~~  but the feelings she had were  _unreal_. Meghan wiped her eyes with a tissue, leaning against the sofa. Her cellphone buzzed into the thick silence.   
__  
Make it last forever  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me  
You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me   
  
H:  _Will be home shortly ! Coming in now !_  
M:  _Okay ! Can’t wait to see you._  
  
She heard Harry’s car pull into driveway. A few minutes later, she could hear him fumbling with his house key struggling to open it. Finally figuring out which key he needed to use, he managed to open the door. Entering the cottage, his eyes met Meghan’s. He observed her face, noticing immediately that her eyes were slightly puffy from crying. Walking over to her, he reached out and caressed her cheek.   
  
“Are you alright ?” He brushed his thumb over her tears.   
  
“Yes, I just need to tell you something.”   
  
Taking another breath, she positioned herself onto one knee. She took the velvet box out of her pocket. Harry raised an eyebrow trying to catch onto what she was doing.   
  
“If you want to renew your vows I won’t say no !”   
  
Meghan giggled, rolling her eyes. Of course he would say something cheesy like that. She wiped another tear threatening to fall, trying to not stumble over from laughing.   
  
_Each day I feel so blessed to be looking at you_  
‘Cause when you open your eyes, I feel alive  
My heart beats so damn quick when you say my name  
When I’m holding you tight, I’m so alive  
Now let’s live it up   
  
“Shhh! That’s not it now please listen.” 

“The floor is yours, babe.”   
  
She reached out to hold his hands, tracing the prominent veins.   
  
“Do you remember some of the things that we talked about when we first met. Our aspirations and goals of working together as a team?” 

“Yes” 

Meghan held the velvet box before him.   
  
“Will you, my husband continue to work with me as a team when we tackle a new chapter together?”   
   
Harry felt his heart flutter from that sentence, perhaps she was implying something.   
  
“Absolutely, whatever it is we’ll do it together.” 

She opened the box, and inside laid a blue colored pacifier. An inaudible gasp left the Duke’s mouth. He was going to be a father. No he  _IS a Father._ He’s the father of a baby, a nine months worth of pregnancy, and labor brought into the world _B A B Y._  
  
“You mean - I’m going to be a D-daddy !?!?! A father !?!?!”   
  
Tears reappeared in his wife’s eyes again, she nodded. 

“Yes ! We’re having a baby !”   
  
Harry lifted his wife into the air, spinning her around. He smothered her face with kisses. Moving her up some more, and kissing her stomach.   
  
_Make it last forever_  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me  
You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me   
  
“Okay, so before we really celebrate this wonderful addition to our family, I have a question.” He wriggled his eyebrows mischievously.   
  
“Mm” Meghan nodded.   
  
“When you give birth, and we meet the baby for the first time, can we re-enact the Circle of Life ?”   
  
The Duchess blinked at her husband with a deadpan expression. Harry sighed, of course she would make a face like that. 

_We gotta hold on, I gotta hold on  
You’ve got to hold on, you’ve got a hold on to me_

_We gotta hold on, I gotta hold on_  
You’ve got to hold on, you’ve got a hold on to me   
  
Meghan winked at him chuckling at his reaction “Of course ! Why wouldn’t we ?”   
  
“NANTS INGONYAMA BAGITIHI BABA SITHU UHM INGONYAMA” 

 ~~Sweet baby Jesus in the manger, whatever would she do with him? Ms. Doria, I am sorry but your son-in-law has plans to christen your grandchild in the hospital using jojoba oil, and coconut oil singing the Lion King in Swahili. We _ **totally**_ understand if you have any concerns. ~~  
  
“Okay Rafiki, while you’re singing that with your whole chest, you do realize you can put me down right ?”   
  
She laughed excitedly, enjoying her husband’s animated antics.   
  
“Oh don’t worry I’m putting it down alright.”   
  
Meghan kissed her husband’s forehead, running her hands on the crown of his head. She massaged her fingers through his scalp. Harry noticed the look that was on her face, and leaned upwards to capture her lips into a passionate kiss.  
  
_Make it last forever_  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me  
You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me, blue   
  
“I’m so lucky that you’re my wife and the mother of our child. That little cinnabon has no idea, how loved they’re going to be by you and I.” 

“My love, I’m sure that the baby will just as thrilled to know that you’re their father. All that energy of yours will be put to good use, and they’ll always know that our love for them is unconditional.” 

Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes, he pictured the three of them together. Mom, Dad, and baby a happy little family. It was everything he had ever wished for, happening in real time. Meghan kissed away the tears from his eyes, pressing her forehead against his. Just as they faced everything else, they would stand by each other hand in hand but this time with their child made out of love. Their child would hold on them, with a twinkle in their eyes knowing that they’re loved.   
  
_Make it last forever_  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me  
You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me, blue 

“ I love you”

“I love you too”   
  
_Hold on to me, hold on_  
Been-sy-ay  
Been-sy-ay, blue  
Mami, mami, mami  
Missus Carter! 

 _Make it last forever_  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me  
You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me, blue

 

 

 


	2. Something Blue - Harry Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the lyrics of the song on his mind trickled towards the chorus, he found himself remembering why Blue was his favorite color. It reminded him of his childhood and how seeing the color calmed him down. His eyes were a piercing shade of the color but anything he grabbed his hands on had to be blue. No red, orange, purple, green or yellow. Just blue was enough to make him happy. Even his nanny that came to his Sandhurst graduation stood out because she wore blue just for him.

4:45am   
  
 _Sometimes these walls seem to cave in on me  
When I look in your eyes, I feel alive  
Some days we say words that don’t mean a thing  
But when you holding me tight, I feel alive _  
  
Beyonce’s  _Blue_  slipped into Harry’s consciousness. He exhaled, rolling over in bed as his eyes scanning over his wife’s sleeping frame. Leaning over, he stroked her cheek, pressing his lips onto her forehead. His brushed the loose hairs on her face to the side, admiring her visage. Rising from his side of the mattress, walking towards the seat by the window. Staring out into the evening slow, the memories of his childhood returned to him once again

_Make it last forever  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me_

Just as the lyrics of the song on his mind trickled towards the chorus, he found himself remembering why Blue was his favorite color. It reminded him of his childhood and how seeing the color calmed him down. His eyes were a piercing shade of the color but anything he grabbed his hands on had to be blue. No red, orange, purple, green or yellow. Just blue was enough to make him happy. Even his nanny that came to his Sandhurst graduation stood out because she wore blue just for him.

_You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me _

The ocean waves at the beaches he ventured to as a child, brought him a sense of happiness. Harry loved they ebbed and flowed around him. It brought him back to when he, his mother and brother went to the beach. How the water brought a sense of balance. Every time he looked into his mother’s eyes, he saw that calming ocean. They eased his restlessness. He felt as if the color was his lucky charm, a color of protection. Just blue, only blue.  
  
 _Each day I feel so blessed to be looking at you  
‘Cause when you open your eyes, I feel alive _  
  
Inhaling, he continued staring at the moonlit sky. The soft rays of blue kissed his skin. Thinking further, he reminisced on how his mother wore blue dresses. He could picture them vividly. The stitching of the contrasting colors, the little buttons they sometimes had. When he was fidgety as a child, the blue material was a safety net similarly to how he plays with his wedding ring.   
 _  
My heart beats so damn quick when you say my name  
When I’m holding you tight, I’m so alive  
Now let’s live it up   
_  
He thought into the future about the Little Bump, and how they’ll have a color, or something of their own that brings them peace. He pictured himself doing as his mother did to him at their christening, letting them suck their pinky to stop from crying. His color of blue, and his wife’s warm brown looking at their child with such love. The little buttons on his suits, the material of Meghan’s dress, the soothing sounds of the beach waves. A tear fell from his eyes, he remembered the day he met Meghan.   
  
 _Make it last forever  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me  
You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me _  
  
 _“Did you see it? The piece of blue fabric that’s stitched inside? It’s my something blue. It’s fabric from the dress that I wore on our first date.”  
_  
 _Make it last forever  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me  
You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me   
  
_He recalled the blue on her dress, and how it accentuated her curves. The way her lips curved into a warm smile, and from that moment he felt that familiar sense of calm. That something blue lead him to her, just his luck. Every time one of them wore the color blue, his heart skipped a beat. It not just his color anymore, it was  _theirs._  He didn’t want to let go of that sparkle of blue that entered in his life and he fought for her every step of the way. As of 6 months ago, they were officially married. Now that shade of blue was around the house in some way.   
  
 _We gotta hold on, I gotta hold on_  
You’ve got to hold on, you’ve got a hold on to me 

 _We gotta hold on, I gotta hold on  
You’ve got to hold on, you’ve got a hold on to me   
_  
Suddenly, he heard something shuffling in the background. Some soft footsteps were behind and a pair of arms were around his neck. He looked up to see his wife’s hair covering his face. She massaged his beard lovingly, leaning down to kiss him softly.   
 _  
Make it last forever  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me  
You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me, blue _  
  
“Penny for your thoughts my love?”   
  
Harry hummed quietly, “Just thinking about something blue.”   
  
“Mmm”   
  
He brought his wife to sit in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
“What brings you to join the land of the restless?” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.   
  
“Flutters.”   
  
A smile etched onto his face. Adjusting himself, he placed his hands on her belly.   
  
“Little bump we know you’re excited but Mummy has a long day tomorrow.”   
  
Little Bump sent a flutter in response.   
  
The pair gasped, a fit of giggles filled the air with a kiss shared.   
  
 _Make it last forever  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me  
You and I together  
Come one baby won’t you hold on to me, hold on to me, blue   
_  
Harry looked at his wife, and the little bump before him. He sensed a calming presence. Looking towards the moon once more that something blue, once again brought him a sense of peace.   
  
 _Blue. Something Blue._

**Author's Note:**

> The Song Blue is by Beyonce Knowles-Carter


End file.
